


a cold shower

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A Sad Wank, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Object Insertion, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Instead of taking a cold shower to cool down, Natsu takes one to heat things up.
Relationships: Unrequited Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	a cold shower

**Author's Note:**

> for my kink drabble requests on tumblr (gaymirajane)

The water was cold, freezing in fact; a deliberate choice made by the dragon slayer, and even if it made him uncomfortable Natsu had found himself in this situation more and more frequently.

"Shit." He mumbled, shivering as the rivulets hit his spine. 

With one hand, Natsu was pumping his erection, and with the other he was moving the tapered stem of his shampoo bottle in and out of his ass. There was no way he could have a sex toy - not a real one, anyway - whilst living with Happy. The Exceed was too curious, and Natsu could not face the shame if the guild found out about his sexual fantasies... especially since a member of Fairy Tail was the source of them all. 

The plastic was unpleasant, and Natsu dreamed of a day when he could replace it with the real thing, with a warm, pulsating cock, hard just for him. At the thought, his own tip leaked, the water wiping away the pre-cum before Natsu had a chance to spread it along his member. 

He wanted Gray. He wanted him so badly it hurt, a genuine pain caused by the icy water which Natsu used to cool down his own feverish passion, imagining that it was Gray's body heat which had that effect on him. Of course he knew how Gray's body felt as much as fighting would allow, but Natsu wanted more intimate knowledge, to know how Gray felt when he was pliable, and full of need. How he felt when he wanted Natsu in return. 

"Fuck." Natsu hissed, hand forcing the object further into his ass as cold water poured over his cock. His body was going numb, his vision blurring, and that was it, the moment he had been waiting for; he came against the bathroom wall, mess instantly washing away, panting Gray's name as though it was a prayer. Maybe it was.

With pale, shaking fingers, Natsu increased the temperature of the water, pulling the bottle from his ass and sliding to the floor. As the water warmed slowly, Natsu sighed, bringing his knees to rest underneath his chin and wondering how he had ever gotten so smitten; so pathetic. 


End file.
